Summer Nights
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: Rory met a blonde haired boy during the summer and fell in love. He was nice, sweet, and considerate. What happens when that boy comes to her school...and he's not like she thought. AN: Doesn't follow Grease. Trory
1. Chapter 1

Title: Summer Nights

Author: I heard this the other night in the car coming back from the mall with a couple friends and I immediately thought of this story. Hope you like it! This is gonna be really good. Oh, and it won't follow the movie, you all probably know what this is from.

THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE READING!

1. Tristan did go away in his Sophomore year

2. Rory came to Chilton in her JUNIOR year.

3. It is now her Senior year.

7878787878787878

Rory was her locker for the first day of her senior year.

It was her final year at Chilton...

Thank god.

"Hey Ror. Ready for Chilton again?" Paris asked, coming up to her locker next to Rory's with Louise and Madeline.

"Never. But, it's our last year!" Rory said excited.

"Thank god for that." Louise replied, opening her locker.

"So, how was your summer at the Cape?" Maddy asked.

_Summer Loving happened so fast_

"DUGREY!" Finn yelled, giving his best friend a manly hug when he saw him come down the Chilton hallway by their lockers.

"Morgan. Logan, Colin. Miss the King?" Tristan said, smirking.

"King. Nothing ever changes, does it DuGrey?" Logan asked, smirking.

"Never. How was a year without me. Boring?"

"Shit, a year. Where were you during the summer?" Colin asked, pissed.

"Cape Cod with my parents." Tristan answered. "And I got a girl." Tristan added, proudly.

_Met a girl, crazy for me_

"Good." Rory answered, unable to keep the huge smile that came to her face.

"Uh, oh. Gilmore's got the smile." Paris said, never missing a thing.

"Who's the guy?" Louise asked, always wanting the details.

"There is no guy!" Rory insisted.

The girls looked at her expectantly.

"Okay, so maybe there was a guy.

_Met a boy, cute as could be._

"I was at the beach one day, laying down and this girl is staring at me." Tristan told them, while they all listened.

_She swam by me she got a cramp_

"I was at the beach reading, and this guy is staring at me." Rory told the girls, who listened intently.

_He swam by me got my suit damp_

"Soon she comes up to me, and she's all over me."

_I saved her life she nearly downed_

"He just came up to me and told me his name, and started flirting with me. Which was completely one sided, so I told him I was reading."

_He showed off splashing around_

_Summer sun, something's begun, but oh, oh, the summer nights_

"She wanted me so bad, she told me she wanted me right there and then."

_Took her bowling in the arcade_

"Soon every day he met me at the beach, so I started talking to him...then we went on date. He brought me to this little restaurant on the beach, and then we walked the beach in the moonlight. He bought me a flower." Rory remembered, smiling.

"And?" Maddy asked completely entranced by the story.

_We went strolling, drank lemonade._

"So, we went under the dock." Tristan smirked.

_We made out under the dock_

"We stayed out all night, just talking about everything."

"Just talking?" Louise asked disappointed.

_We stayed out till ten o' clock_

_Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but oh, oh the summer nights_

"No...we might have stopped a couple times."

"Sex?" Louise asked hopefully.

"Kissing." Rory glared playfully.

_He got friendly holding my hand_

"We were under there for hours."

"Was she good?" Colin asked.

_She got friendly down in the sand_

"We spent every day together, he was nicest guy you'd ever meet. I wanted to...well, you know, with him. And he said he didn't want it to be just a summer fling."

_He was sweet, just turned eight-teen _

"She was good. A 'Mary' though." Tristan answered Colin.

_Well, she was good, if you know what I mean_

_Summer heat boy and girl meet, but oh, oh the summer nights_

"Then the summer ended, we had to go home. We told each other we'd see each other again. He promised me. He was supposed to call me." Rory said, looking sad now.

_It turned colder, that's where it ends_

"After I told her, 'nice fuck, see ya around.'"

_So, I told her, we'd still be friends._

"He told me he loved me. That he would never forget me. I told him I loved him, too." Rory told the girls, while Maddy and Louise 'awwed'.

_Then we made our true love vow_

"Nice going DuGrey." Logan said, smirking.

Tristan nodded and turned to open his locker, and that's when his smirk faltered.

_Wonder what she's doing now_

"Nice going Gilmore. Fell in love. He was supposed to call you?" Paris said pointedly, causing Rory's smile to completely disappear from her face, while Louise and Paris walked away.

"Hey Ror. It sounds like you two are really in love. I bet he calls tonight." Maddy said, smiling at Rory.

Rory smiled at Maddy and grabbed her arm, going down the hallway to catch up with Paris and Louise.

_Summer dreams, ripped at the seams, but oh, those summer nights_

A/N: That's just the first chapter, this will be continued. Hope you liked it, I really do, and I have some really good ideas for it. Tell me what you think!

Less than 10 days til CHRISTMAS!

I'm not Jewish so I don't know when Hanukkah starts, if someone knows, tell me and I'll start a countdown for that too.

Everyone wish for me that I'll have a snow day tomorrow. They're predicting snow and sleeting rain. NO SCHOOL! Hehe, this could be my second snow day this year.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

Oh and the story isn't going to follow the story, I just wanted to do this first chapter, this isn't going to be a Gilmore Girls/Grease thing. I'm gonna come up with my own story ideas. Sometimes you might see some similarities, but not plot from plot. I don't like stories that are predictable. It's more fun when it keeps you guessing. Plus, it's more fun to write.


	2. Cliche Meetings

Title: Cliche Meetings

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hello everyone, I loved my response, and I'm glad that I put in that this wouldn't follow Grease, people seemed to like it better that way. So do I. Anyway, not much to say, hoping for a two-hour delay tomorrow from school, I had a snow day yesterday. Hehe. I love the snow.

Oh one last thing, in the beginning Rory will be innocent.

7878787878787878

Rory was walking outside with Madeline, the first day back at Chilton finally over.

"God, who knew that the first day back of our Senior year would be so tiring?" Rory groaned.

"Mine was fine. You're the weirdo that took all these important classes for your senior year. What's the deal? College applications have been sent out, most people take triple study hall days instead of harder classes, like you did." Maddy explained.

"I'm not most people."

"Thank god for that." Maddy agreed, laughing. "There's a party at my house tonight, you're going to come, right?" She asked.

"I don't know Maddy..." Rory started.

"No. No. No. You are not allowed to get out of these, it is your senior year, for once in your life loosen up and have some fun!" Maddy told her.

"Mads..."

"Listen to me, bring a friend or something ,but you have to come...plus the King of Chilton is coming back." Maddy said excitedly.

"I thought Logan was the King of Chilton now?"

"No, no. He was his best friend, the real King of Chilton got sent off his Sophomore year to go to boot camp or something, but now he's back and I've heard, hotter than ever." Maddy babbled.

"And I care because...why?" Rory asked, scanning the cars for a familiar one.

"Because you two should totally hook up." She said obviously.

"What!"

"Totally. He likes girls like you, plus, you need to get laid or something."

"Okay, and that's my cue to leave." Rory laughed, walking away.

"Think about it! Loosen up and get laid Gilmore!" Maddy yelled behind her, causing people to look towards them, Maddy ignored them and laughed, walking away.

Rory walked over to Jess, who was waiting for her by his car.

"Hey Jesse." She said teasingly, getting in the passenger's side.

"Ah Geez, stop calling me that. I swear you and your mother..." He replied, getting into his car and drove out of the Chilton parking lot.

"It's so fitting though, Jesse."

"I'll have you know, that there is nothing feminine about me."

"Well, your not that great of a kisser." Rory told him thoughtfully.

"What? You threw yourself at me, I was unprepared!" Jess defended.

"So? You should be on top of these things, no pun intended, ready at all times."

"I hate you." He groaned, giving up.

"You love me." She said knowingly.

Rory and Jess had kissed at Sookie's Wedding, while she was in Washington D.C. she broke up with Dean, thinking she had feelings for him. When she got home, her and Jess had tried the relationship thing, but it never really clicked. They became close friends afterwards.

"Anyways, how was Hell?" He asked, changing the topic.

"You changed the subject, I win, and it was fine. Long though."

"Well you shouldn't have taken those classes, and taken the ones I told you were better."

"Uh, what is it with people relaxing on their senior year?" Rory said frustrated.

"Rory, I have double study hall every morning, I have that excuse to sleep in and not be signed as tardy. I have like, two real classes that actually require thinking. That's what senior year is about." Jess explained. He actually shaped up when he found out that he could sleep in and that Luke would kick him out.

"Not mine."

"Obviously." He muttered, god that girl could be so uptight. She needed to relax and have fun.

"Fine, will going to a party with me tonight make it better?" Rory asked.

"It's a start, get laid and then you'll be even." Jess told her.

"Ha, ha. So funny." She dead panned. "Seriously, do you wanna go with me?"

"Check out the rich parties...sure. I could hook up with Louise again."

"Oh god Jess. Stay away from my friends." Rory told him.

"Why? Louise is a exceptional good fuck and your friends Logan, Colin and Finn are pretty cool."

"Wow, did the all mighty and powerful Jess just say that someone in Connecticut was cool? Is the apocalypse coming soon?" Rory asked in fake wonder and amazement.

"I have nothing against the Hartford people, it's the Stars Hollow dumb asses I have a problem with."

"They're not that bad."

"Sure." He said sarcastically.

787878787878787878

Later that night, Rory and Jess arrived at Maddy's house for the party.

Rory was wearing jeans and a Abercrombie graphic tee, while Jess wore his usual jeans and white T-shirt under his leather jacket.

They entered the huge house and looked around the huge room.

"So, this a Chilton party." Jess stated. "Good, now where's the drinks?" He wondered aloud, leading Rory to the keg that was set up and got himself a drink.

"Want one?" He asked, she quickly shook her head.

"Oh come on, Rory. Try some. It won't kill you. I'm here, don't worry." He pleaded, filling up another cup and holding it out to her. She reluctantly took it and took a sip from it.

"Fine, you have alcohol, can we go find my friends now?" She asked, not waiting for a response and grabbing his hand, leading him toward where she thought she had saw them.

"Rory! Oh my god you came! I'm so happy!" Maddy exclaimed hugging her.

"Hey Jess."

"Hey Madeline. Is Louise here yet?"

"Hey Jess." Louise said smirking at him, coming over.

"Louise." He responded, smirking back.

"Oh no. You aren't going off yet. You have to spend a little time with me tonight, you brought me." She told him, laughing.

"Don't worry Love, if he ditches you, I'd be happy to take his place." Finn offered, coming over with Colin.

"Finn for the last time, I'm not a red head, I'm a brunette." Rory told him.

"Dye your hair!" He insisted.

"Nope. I like my hair, it's the color of coffee and I looove coffee." Rory explained smiling.

"Huh, I didn't realize that." Jess said sarcastically.

"Great, DuGrey and Logan are coming over, Rory you have to meet him." Louise told her, but Rory wasn't listening, she was bickering with Jess as they approached.

"Fine, just for that, I'm leaving you at this party all alone and taking your car back. Have fun walking home tonight." She told him.

"Sure, whatever Rory." Jess said, daring her to try and take his keys.

"You think I won't?"

"Nope."

"You don't know what I'm capable of. I'm a Gilmore, there has to be some heartless feelings in me, I am related to Emily Gilmore."

"Amen to that." He agreed, putting his arm around her waist, signaling that he was done arguing. She laughed

"Haha, I win twice again today." While they were talking, Rory was facing Jess and had her back to everyone else. When he put an arm around her waist, he turned her around again.

"Now that you're done, Tristan this is Rory Gilmore. Rory this is Tristan DuGrey." Louise told the two people who stared shocked at each other.

787878787878787878

A/N: and yes I have to end it there. Haha. Sorry. It had to be done.

Alenor - 9th grade is Freshman year, 10th grade is Sophomore year, 11th grade is Junior year and 12th grade is Senior year. Hope that helps.

CoCaCoLa29, I live in New York, we're getting lots of snow days here! My brother goes to North Eastern University and I always call him up and tease him when I have a snow day, haha hope you have a snow day soon! Did you guys get a storm last Monday or something, that's the day my bro went back to Boston.

Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 - God no! Rory definitely won't be a cheerleader!

Spinaround - My first reviewer, thanks!

I have a story idea floating around in my head. I don't know the pairing yet, but it would have a much darker theme. Lots of Rory having OOC ness and all that good stuff.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE IDEA,

if you like it, I'll continue to think about it and probably write it.

Hope you enjoyed!

Oh one last thing, does anyone like the title of this chapter? Hehe. I love it.


	3. Stop Lying

Title: Stop Lying

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: hello, very tired right now, even though it's one thirty, I had a snow day again, and I just woke up from a nap because I had to get up early this morning to go to a doctor which really, really sucked.

7878787878787878

Previously on Summer Nights:

"Now that you're done, Tristan this is Rory DuGrey, Rory this is Tristan DuGrey." Louise told the two people who stared shocked at each other.

787878787878787878

Rory stared at Tristan. Her Tristan. Was standing right in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Rory" Rory smiled at him, faking that she never knew him.

"Hi...Tristan." Tristan said slowly, staring at Jess's arm around Rory.

"Well, I need a drink...a real one, Finny, help me out?" Rory asked him.

"My pleasure, Love. See you later." He said to Tristan and wrapped an arm around Rory's shoulder's leading her toward the kitchen.

"So...that was Rory?" Tristan asked, watching her leave.

"Yeah, she's acting weird tonight. I don't know why...do you think it's Dean?" Logan asked Jess.

"I don't know, I didn't see her talking to him today and plus she's been acting weird since she got back from Cape Cod."

"God, I hope Dean and Rory aren't back together again. Him breaking up with her two times is enough. The last time in public yelling that Rory and Jess were in love...he's a jackass." Louise complained.

"I'll talk to her later tonight, if I can detach Finn and Rory." Maddy promised, Madeline and Rory were closer than her and Louise, although they were all good friends.

"Dude, I'm gonna check the party out, I'll see you guys later." Tristan told them walking away, not wanting to hear anymore of this. Was Rory the girl she had said she was?

7878787878787878

Rory had a Seasonal that Finn had made her earlier and wanted more to drink, but Finn wouldn't let her, telling her that she didn't have a good immune from alcohol yet because she had never really drank before, so she had to take it easy.

She was outside on the back porch that was deserted getting a little air, the music and smoke getting to her.

"Well, well...Rory Gilmore, was it?" Tristan said sarcastically, walking towards her.

"I'm sorry, it's just I didn't want to deal with all the questions.." Rory started.

"So, what? We're not dating? So, I can go off and find some girl like you did with Jess?"

"What? No! Jess is a friend!" Rory argued.

"Sure, you let all your friends put their arms around you?" Tristan scoffed. "No, the real question is, are you lying to me now? Or did you lie to me all summer."

"I didn't lie to you!" She yelled.

Tristan walked toward her, causing her to back up against the wall that was behind her and pinned her body with his against the wall.

"I told you I loved you this summer, Rory. You know how many girls would die to hear that?" Tristan told her quietly.

"You're drunk." Rory stated, pushing him away, walking away.

"You lied." He called after her.

"No, but you did." She said, turning around.

"No I didn't."

"Tristan DuGrey, former King of Chilton? You could have told me that you had a title like that. Plus, you told me that you went to some private school down in North Carolina, not that you had been sent down there because you got in trouble. God, you didn't even tell me that you were from Connecticut!" Rory yelled.

"And what would you have thought when I told you that I had gotten into trouble with the cops and had to be sent down to Military School? Would you've talked to me and gone out on a date?"

"Yes." Rory said unconvincingly, causing Tristan to roll his eyes.

"Whatever." He said coldly, walking past her and back inside.

Rory choked back a sob and quickly walked over to where Jess and Logan were.

"I need to go home." Rory told him, crying.

"Rory, what happened, I'll kick his ass." Jess told her hugging her.

"No, it's...I just wanna go home, Jess." Rory told him, clinging to him.

"Okay, we'll go. Come on." He told her, looking at Logan meaningfully, who nodded understandingly that he had to get to the bottom of why Rory was crying and kick his ass.

Jess walked Rory out of the party while Tristan watched angrily.

787878787878787878

The next morning Tristan woke up with a hangover the size of Jupiter and it didn't help that his phone was ringing.

"'lo?" He croaked into the phone, answering.

"Good morning sunshine, beautiful bright day, isn't it?" Logan answered cheerfully. He never got hangovers.

"Die."

"Now that's not nice, and ineffective. Even Finn is more creative than that in the morning. Finn, Colin and I are heading over to Jess's apartment to hang out. Wanna come?" Logan asked.

"Sure." He answered wanting to get to know Jess a little more, even though he already didn't like him.

"Great, we'll be there in ten minutes." Logan hung up.

7878787878787878

Rory woke up curled up to Jess. Luke and Lorelai, who were dating, had made it clear that they had the house that night and they wouldn't want to be there. Resulting in Rory and Jess sleeping in Luke's apartment, which happened a lot.

"Rory...tell me what happened." Jess said, when he saw that she was awake and put his book down.

"No."

"Did someone hurt you? I'll kick his ass." Jess told her already in protective mode.

"You don't have to kick his ass."

"So, you're telling me that there was a guy." Jess prodded, causing Rory to groan, frustrated.

"That's it, I'm not telling you anything, so you're going to get me coffee downstairs while I go take a shower." Rory told him, walking towards the bathroom.

"Says who?"

"Me." Rory said before smirking and closing the door.

"Fuck that." Jess said, laying back down on his bed and picking up his book again, but was disturbed when there was a knock at the door ten minutes later.

"Shit, I knew I shouldn't have told yo guys where I lived." Jess joked, opening the door wider, letting Logan, Finn, Colin, and Tristan in.

"Ah, a bed." Finn said immediately, walking over and laying down. "Night." He mumbled.

"Someone's in the shower...get a little action after you left, Mariano?" Logan joked, causing Finn to jump up.

"Ew. Wash your sheets, Mate." Sitting down on the couch with everyone else.

"Very funny." Jess told them, putting on a pair of pants over his boxers.

"So, where's Rory?" Colin asked him.

"Right here." Rory answered, coming out of the bathroom in a towel. "Jess, I left some clothes here last time...right?" Rory trailed off when she saw Tristan staring at her.

"Yeah, in my closet. And no, I didn't make you coffee. Get your own damn coffee." Jess told her, before the door shut.

"Mean!" She yelled behind the closed door.

7878787878787878

A/N: Hehe, what's Tristan gonna say? Haha. I love writing this story. Please respond!


	4. Horrible Timing

Title: Horrible Timing

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I should be going to bed because I have school in the morning and I don't feel good, but instead I'm being stupid and writing. I'm gonna be so tired tomorrow. Haha.

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

78787878787878

Rory was dressed in clean clothes and was starving for some food, but couldn't will herself to open Jess's bedroom door and walk out.

Tristan was out there.

And he had seen something that looked pretty bad. She had walked out of the shower in just a towel after sleeping over at Jess's.

Really, really didn't look good.

Rory groaned aloud before begrudgingly opening the door and walking into the room where the others were.

"I' m not making you food." Jess said immediately, as if reading her mind.

"Mean. All the things I do for you and you won't make me breakfast, that's just mean, Mariano." Rory said dramatically, smirking. Walking over and sitting down next to Jess avoiding Tristan's gaze.

"Hey Ror. Damn, you looked fine in that towel." Finn smirked.

"Thanks Finn, you look like hell yourself...too early?" Rory asked 'sweetly', knowing that Finn hated mornings, causing him to glare at her.

"So, did you two sleep well?" Colin asked, insinuating more than the two of them just sleeping innocently.

"Not really, Jess snores." Rory played oblivious, ignoring the sexual undertone that Colin had thrown in.

"Who are you kidding, you were up all night screaming my name." Jess joked, smirking.

"Um, Jess. I have a confession to make..." Rory smirked, leaning closer to him and said in a stage whisper, "I was faking." Smirking one last time at the guys and walked out of the apartment to get food. Leaving Logan, Colin, and Finn to laugh at Jess who playfully glared after Rory.

"You gotta love her." Jess chuckled.

"Yup, she's a Gilmore...Dugrey, what's up with you? Your quiet...I don't remember a time of you ever being quiet." Logan asked Tristan, who just shrugged, keeping quiet.

"I'm starving, I'm gonna get some food with Rory. Anyone else coming?" Finn asked, standing up.

"I'm coming, just let me get dressed. I'll meet you guys downstairs." Jess told them, getting up and walking into his room to change while the others followed Finn down to the diner.

7878787878787878

"Please Lukey, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top." The group heard once they were down the stairs and saw Rory at the counter.

"No. I'm not letting you drink fifteen cups of coffee a day like your mother. I won't support it." Luke argued, even though they both knew it was useless and he would give in eventually.

"Please Luke, I _need _a cup of coffee today!" Rory pleaded.

"You _need _a cup of coffee everyday." Luke said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He pretended to hate arguing with the Gilmore girls about coffee, but everyone knew he loved it.

While the guys watched this interaction amused, Jess came down and rolled his eyes, walking over and giving Rory a cup of coffee. Causing Luke to glare at Jess and Rory to smile at him brightly.

"See Luke, you should take 'being nice' lessons from Jess...wow that's a scary thought." Rory teased.

"That's like taking Christmas spirit lessons from the Grinch." Luke smirked at his nephew, who scowled at him.

"I'll have you know I'm a delight to be with." Jess said haughtily, joking.

"And I'm the richest man alive." Luke scoffed, smirking one last time at his nephew before walking into the kitchen to yell at Cesar.

Rory smiled sweetly at Jess, who couldn't believe that he had just been ambushed by his best friend and his uncle.

Rory sat down at a table and the group joined her. Rory looked down at her now empty cup of coffee and looked pleadingly at Jess, who groaned and took the cup to refill it.

"God, can you say whipped?" Colin said referring to Jess's getting Rory coffee.

"Shut the hell up, Colin." Jess scowled, but amused. "You try saying no to this girl, I know for a fact that you can't either." Everyone, including Colin, knew he was right so Colin stopped talking.

"That's what I thought..."

"Oh my god, will you two please stop bickering!" Rory groaned, causing Colin and Jess to stop arguing.

"Look who's talking, Rory. You and Jess can go on for hours!" Logan teased.

"Yup, I can make her scream for hours." Jess laced with innuendo.

"Dirty!" Lorelai exclaimed when she heard the last part, walking over to the group and kissing Rory's forehead.

"Hey honey." Lorelai greeted Rory.

Rory was about to reply, but Finn beat her to it. "Hello to you too, Love." Finn smirked.

"Ew, stop staring at my Mom like that Finn or I'll be forced to kick your ass."

"Shush, Rory. It makes Mommy feel young...not that I'm not already." Lorelai teasingly scolded Rory, smiling at Finn.

"So, what brings all of you guys to Stars Hollow..." Lorelai trailed off upon seeing Tristan. She knew what he looked like from the pictures Rory had showed her and here he was, sitting right here.

"Oh my-

"Mom! Join me outside!" Rory said loudly, cutting off Lorelai's sentence and grabbing her arm, leading her outside.

"Ow, Rory! That's him!" Lorelai said, amazed.

"Great deduction, Sherlock." Rory said sarcastically.

"Whoa, don't go all Rachel McAdams on me!"

"Listen, they don't know about me and Tristan, I just found out that he was here last night. He apparently thinks that Jess and I are an item."

"Who wouldn't with the sexual tension between you."

"Ew, and thank you for mentally scarring me for life." Rory grimaced.

"Why does he think you and Jess are an item."

"Well, Jess had his arm around me when we saw each other for the first time at the party. Then, when I saw him later he was drunk and he accused me of being with Jess and lying to him. This morning he and the Guys had showed up and were in Jess and Luke's apartment and I came out of Jess's shower in just a towel...so yeah."

"You have horrible timing." Lorelai stated after being silent for a moment!

"I know!"

"You have to talk to him." Lorelai told her daughter.

"I know...it's just not going to be pretty." Rory groaned.

"Speaking of pretty, god is he! And I thought he looked hot in his picture!"

"LALALALALA, I can't hear you!" Rory yelled.

78787878787878787878

A/N: There ya go, it's finally posted. I was planning to finish this on Monday, but I found out that two of my friends had been raped...so I wasn't really in the mood to write this weekend.

Hope you enjoyed this and the Trory confrontation will happen in the next chapter I promise! It's going to be long and I promise there will be arguing involved.

'Til next time!


	5. Going Under

Title: Going Under

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hello all! I am starting this now and I hope to be finished with it by the time I leave on Wednesday. I'm currently watching Tristan and Isolde which is really depressing and not what I had wanted to see. It's all too depressing! Haha.

78787878787878787878

The weekend was...awkward to say in the least.

Tristan had not looked Rory in the eye the whole time and it was slowly killing her inside. She just wanted a moment, just to explain everything to him.

But, he would not have that. She had never seen him like this. During that summer he had been the nicest guy she had ever met...besides their meeting.

_Rory Gilmore was laying on her blanket on the beach, in the warm sun while reading her book. Just minding her own business when a shadow overcast the pages of her book. She looked up at the source of the shade and saw a smirking blonde haired boy standing above her._

"_Can I help you?" She asked sarcastically. The blonde's eyes scanned her body that was clad in her bikini and smirked. _

"_I definitely think so." He said._

_Rory shook her head, disgusted and grabbed her blanket and book before starting to walk back to the beach house. She found soon after that he was right behind her, following her so she turned around suddenly._

"_What do you want!" She asked angrily._

"_I thought we already established that fact." His smirk was steadfast and she stared at him disbelievingly._

"_Are you seriously this big of an asshole?" She asked theoretically before turning around again and walked to the beach house alone._

So their meeting hadn't gone too well, but he certainly made up for it later.

_Rory had just escaped the party that her Grandparents' had thrown. When they had told her that they were staying at a beach house, she thought of a three bedroom house on the beach. Instead, it was a mansion that was around the same size of her Grandparents' real house, complete with a beautiful rose garden with a fountain in the middle which was where she was to escape the party. _

_The party also coincidentally involved the DuGreys, who's son, Tristan DuGrey was the one she had called an asshole earlier._

_Rory was deep in thought, staring at the water from her seat on the edge of the fountain while enjoying her peace and quiet when a rose was presented in front of her from someone behind her. Rory took the yellow rose and turned around to face the giver and looked up at the eyes of Tristan DuGrey._

"_Uh, thanks." She said quietly, looking down at the yellow rose while wondering if he actually knew if a yellow rose stood for an apology._

"_I thought the yellow was necessary." He said while giving her a half smile, nothing like the smirk that he had on earlier._

"_Yeah, it was." She said coldly, remembering the morning's events and placed the rose on the edge of the fountain and getting up and walking further into the garden, away from the house._

"_I'm really sorry about earlier, I was in a bad mood and I tend to act like an asshole to other people. I was hoping I could make it up to you." He persisted while following her._

"_You really can't take a hint, can you?"_

"_Nah, I just can't take rejection too well." He joked, catching up to her and walked in front of her so she would stop walking away and face him._

"_Look, I'm sorry, okay? Please let me take you out for a cup of coffee or something." He pleaded, smiling at her._

"_I admire your persistence...and you did offer coffee which no Gilmore can refuse, but why are you doing this?" She asked innocently, looking up through her lashes at him._

"_Well, I was acting like an asshole and I didn't want you to think that about me...plus you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He said charmingly with a smirk. Rory looked at him for a second before she burst out laughing and his smirk faltered._

"_Does-does that line ever work?" She asked while trying to catch her breath._

"_Nah, that's when I do this." He leaned down and kissed her softly when he felt her responding, he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist while she ran her hands through his hair. _

_When they broke apart he rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes._

"_Is that a yes?" He asked and smiled when she blushed. _

"_That's a maybe. I might need more convincing. See you tomorrow at the beach." Rory said smoothly, walking away from a shocked Tristan and walking back into the house, but not before picking up the yellow rose from the fountain._

_Tristan watched after her before a grin spread to his face and a chuckle escaped his lips. This Rory Gilmore was certainly different._

Rory got off the bus that had just pulled up to Chilton for another day of Hell. It had been a horrible morning. First, the coffee maker had broken and she had overslept so she couldn't go to Luke's. She just barely made it onto the bus on time.

Now she was running late because the stupid bus had changed it route today and it took longer. She was hurrying to her locker and once she was there she opened it with difficulty and started to put the books she would need for her first class in her bag.

As she bent down to put her last book down she leaned up to close her locker and slammed her head on her locker door.

"Son of an- ow!" Rory almost cursed, sitting down and clutching the back of her head in pain.

"You okay?" Tristan asked kneeling down to be eye level with her.

"I'm fine." She said shortly and grabbed her bag and stood up, but stumbled when a wave of dizziness washed over her. Tristan grabbed her so she wouldn't fall over and she clutched onto his biceps for support while closing her eyes.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Tristan insisted, noticing how pale and tired she looked.

"No, I have to get to class." Rory insisted. "I'm fine." She pushed away from him, but immediately her hand shot out to grip the lockers to steady herself.

"Rory, this is ridiculous. You do not look good, let me take you home." Tristan insisted, irritated.

"I'm..."

"Goddamn it, Rory! Just get in the car with me!" Tristan snapped. Rory shut her mouth and grew quiet. She nodded and picked up her bag and started walking towards the parking lot.

Tristan sighed and ran a hand through his hair before walking after her.

"_So, for the past week we've been meeting here at the beach and talked about everything. And yet, we have not talked about my proposal from the other night. Will you go out with me or not?" Tristan asked Rory while they walked along the beach._

"_Wow, you really beat around the bush, don't you?" Rory asked sarcastically, but smiled. _

"_Why harm an innocent bush?" He joked, but narrowed his eyes at her when he realized she changed the topic and sighed. "Look, if you don't want to just..."_

"_Yes." She interrupted him._

"_What?" He asked, genuinely shocked._

"_I would love to go out with you." Rory confessed, smiling up at him._

"_Well, I think that's the best news I've heard in a long time." He smiled at her widely._

Tristan pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car, finally gaining Rory's attention out of her thoughts.

"Where are we?" She asked suddenly. "Starbucks?"

"I figured that it would make you feel better, I'll be right back." He said stoically and got out of the car and walked into the store.

Rory sighed and got out of the car to get some fresh air. She got annoyed by the Chilton uniform and took the jacket and the long sleeved matching shirt off under it, leaving her in her shortened chilton skirt and her Abercrombie white tank top. She leaned against the car and waited for Tristan to get back.

She was feeling better, the dizziness was gone, but she was still tired and felt weak. She hated feeling week and needing to be taken care of.

Tristan stopped quickly when he saw Rory's outfit, but quickly started walking again and gave her the cup of coffee when he reached her. He watched amused while she inhaled the first cup and he gave her the second cup that he had.

This cup she sipped slowly, savoring the taste because she no longer needed the caffeine buzz in her veins desperately. She studied the boy across from her that let no emotions through the mask that he had mastered oh-so-well.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked suddenly. He was thrown out of his thoughts and shrugged non-committingly. "It's not like you care. You made that perfectly clear." She stated bitterly.

"Rory, you know that's not true." He said quietly.

"I don't? Because all you've done since you've gotten here is accuse me of falsities!" Rory raised her voice.

"I think their justified, I find you in another guy's apartment taking a shower after you slept over at his house the night before! How the hell am I supposed to react!" He yelled.

"Jess is Luke's nephew! Luke, the guy that's dating my Mom. We're practically cousins. So, instead of jumping to conclusions and acting like a jackass, you could have talked to me!" Rory yelled back.

"Why are you telling people that we've never met, ashamed of me now, Rory?"

"What? No, never! I was just stupid, shocked, and confused. I didn't mean it."

"So, you're first reaction is to pretend not to know me?" He asked angrily.

"No, my first reaction was to jump you and tell you I love you. Because I love you, you asshole!" Rory yelled frustrated. Tristan smiled before crashing his lips down on hers, kissing her with the love and anger that was flowing through their bodies. She responded just as passionately wrapping her arms around his neck and melding her body against his.

All arguments flew out of her head and the only thing that mattered was that she was reunited with him once again.

7878787878787878787878

A/N: Yay, I finished the chapter! I was worried I wouldn't be able cause I have to get up at five thirty in the morning tomorrow so I can get on the bus to D.C. for my trip. I'M SOO EXCITED! Hehe. We're stopping at Six Flags in New Jersey on the way back, which is home to Kingda Ka the tallest and fastest roller coaster in the world! It's so awesome I can't wait! Hehe.

See you when I get back!


	6. The Same Girl

Title: The Same Girl

Author: GIlmoregirl7878

A/N: My computer is now working again and I've always worked better on my computer than on my laptop so hopefully I'll update more often, I'm so sorry it's been taking me so long.

7878787878787878787878

Rory and Tristan were laying on the backseat of Tristan's convertible with the top down, staring up at the clouds, parked at Hartford park.

"So what now?" Rory asked quietly, she didn't know if an hour or five hours had past since they left the parking lot after screaming at each other. It didn't really matter.

"What do you mean?" Tristan questioned, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Well, everyone thinks that a week ago, we had never even heard of each other before. How do you think they'll take it when we tell them that we've known each other all summer?" Rory explained.

"Who cares what they think, Rory. Do you?" Tristan answered, staring at Rory.

"Of course not, it's just...complicated now,"

"Well, we'll explain it to them. They're our friends, they'll understand,"

"I guess so," Rory said skeptically.

"I know so," Tristan answered.

An hour later, Rory finally realized that she had to go home because Lorelai didn't know where she was. She kissed Tristan one last time before exiting his car and walking into the house. Lorelai was waiting on the couch acting as if she hadn't just been staring out the window spying at them.

Rory entered the room and stared at her mother. There was a moment of silence before Lorelai jumped up from off the couch and ran to Rory and they started jumping up and down laughing and giggling like crazy people.

"So what happened?" Lorelai asked once they calmed down and Rory sat down on the couch smiling.

"Well, you know how I didn't feel well this morning..."

787878787878787878

Jess stopped in the Chilton parking lot and looked expectantly, Rory just bit her bottom lip and looked at the entrance.

"You know this is when you get out," Jess said sarcastically.

"Gee, thanks Jess." Rory bit back, still not moving.

"Ror?" Jess asked, a little more seriously this time.

"Oh, I'm not moving?" She half-joked. She smiled reassuringly at Jess and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for driving me, I'll be fine. How bad can it be?" Rory got of the car and walked toward the entrance.

Ignoring the fact that her hands were slightly shaking.

Rory walked to her locker, but Tristan wasn't waiting for her like she had expected him to be. She started to take her books into her bag that she would need for her classes and a minute later, she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist.

"Hey," He greeted softly.

Rory blushed and turned around in his arms, facing him. "Hey,"

"How long do you think it'll take for someone to see us?"

"Not long, this is Chilton we're talking about," Tristan said as if he had to remind her.

"I guess we should make the most of this moment then," Rory teased.

"I guess we should," Tristan agreed before kissing her softly. They left it at that, neither feeling the need to start a heavy make out session in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh my god!" Was screamed down the hallway and they broke apart, Tristan resting his forehead against Rory's, groaning. Rory laughed, stepping away from him to face their friends.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Louise shrieked. Logan winced, he had been standing next to Louise and she was doing serious damage to his eardrums.

"Oh my god!" Louise screamed again, cutting off Logan, who winced painfully and moved away from her.

"Louise, calm down. What's the big deal?" Logan asked.

"What's the big deal! Are you serious! It's Rory...and Tristan! Together! It's...," Louise stopped to think of the best way to explain it.

"It's like the Red Sox winning the series, Love. No one expected it to happen!" Finn chimed in.

"What's the big deal about a baseball team winning the world series?" Rory asked, ignorant of all sporting culture. The guys all just shook their heads disapprovingly.

"Come on guys, you have to understand where were coming from. I mean, Tristan was just talking about how he was with a bunch of girls the whole summer," Logan explained calmly.

Rory turned to Tristan, whose expression was mirroring one of a deer caught in headlights.

"You were with a bunch of girls over the summer, hm?" She asked.

"Rory..." Tristan started to say.

"You're really gonna try to talk yourself out of this one?" Rory asked.

"No! It's just...Rory, please try to understand," Tristan stumbled over his words, trying desperately to explain, but Rory rolled her eyes and walked away. Louise and Madeline stayed behind long enough to give him glares, before leaving to follow Rory.

Tristan swore and leaned back on the locker behind him and closed his eyes. He heard a cough and opened his eyes and saw the guys glaring at him.

"Don't start!" He warned before walking away from them, also.

"Forget him, Rory. Tristan's a can be such an ass," Madeline comforted when they caught up with her in the girls bathroom.

"Yeah, he is. He's also a good guy, though. Good is actually kinda pushing it...decent. He's a decent guy," Louise continued, seemingly talking more to herself than anyone else.

"Thanks guys, but it's fine. I mean, yeah, he was a jerk. It's not a big deal though, I'll get over it. It was just a stupid comment that I know he doesn't mean." Rory assured.

"Besides, he could have said some worse things. At least he didn't say stuff about me." Rory reasoned.

"Are you sure? We can be mean to him for you if you want. We don't mind!" Louise asked. In a weird way, Rory knew that this was Louise and Madeline's way to be a good friend.

"Really, it's okay. I mean if you really want to, you can, but," Rory wasn't able to finish her sentence, because Louise and Madeline grinned triumphantly and hurried out of the bathroom.

Rory shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. She really didn't mind that much about Tristan's comment. He was just being a guy and doing the stupid locker room talk. She just needed a hour to calm down and everything would go back to normal.

7878787878787878

Louise and Madeline plopped down in the chairs in front of Tristan's desk and faced him with matching glares.

"You got to be kidding me!" Tristan groaned. The girls didn't let up with the mean stares.

"You know girls, there was a time when the two of you loved me, you two know you were always know you were my two favorite girls," Tristan tried to shmooze, giving them a charming smile. He meant his last comment in a non-sexual meaning. They had been friends for a long time.

"Yes, but now we have Rory...who is a saint and a better person than any one of us will ever be," Louise explained.

Tristan knew he couldn't argue with that logic, so he resigned himself to the fact that he would be getting glares for the rest of the day and he had to dodge the guys incase they were feeling physically protective of Rory.

None of this problems concerned him more than the one of Rory Gilmore. He hoped he didn't screw up their relationship before it barely started.

7878787878787878

Rory was obediently listening to the teacher and writing down notes during class. Finn, who had been sleeping in the seat next to her, as per usual, woke up and took her pen out of her hand.

"Uh, Finn. You just took my pen."

"I'm very well aware, we need to talk and I need your undivided attention, which explains said pen taking."

"We're in class! It can wait, notes cannot! What if while you're talking the teacher says something that will be on a test and I miss it!" She whispered harshly.

"Then, you'll get a ninety-five instead of a hundred. I know, a disaster, but I think you can handle it." Finn drawled.

Rory glared at him. "Fine, what is it."

"You know if you'd just listened to me you wouldn't have missed as much of the teacher's lecture. You know this need of yours to argue is..."

"Finn! What is it!" Rory rushed.

Finn stopped and glared at her. "Well, I was just going to ask if you're alright."

Rory instantly felt guilt. "Yes Finn, I'm fine. It was just a dumb comment that he didn't mean. I know Tristan, and I don't doubt his feelings about me." As soon as the words came out Rory's mouth, the bell rang and she grabbed her pen back from Finn and gathered her things.

"Are you sure, love? Because I can still beat him up with you want me to. Honestly, it will be my pleasure." He insisted, draping an arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the class room.

"I'm sure, but I'll keep that in mind for future reference. Besides Finn, it's not like he was saying anything about me or that was remotely true." The two passed Tristan's locker and Rory stopped and kissed Tristan softly.

"Fight over?" He asked lightly.

"Tristan, that was not a fight. I wasn't really mad, I just...I trust you, okay? I know you didn't mean that dumb comment. Just don't say anything that dumb again." Rory reassured. Tristan nodded reassuringly and kissed her again and sighed, relieved.

When they broke out of the trance they seemed to get in when the two of them were together. Rory realized that the guys and Louise and Madeline were next to them, talking together.

"...I never would have struck innocent Rory to have sex with Tristan, a guy she barely knew." Logan was saying.

Rory's eyes widened and flew to Tristan's. Who looked panicked and were just as wide as Rory's.

"You told people I slept with you?" Rory asked innocently, staring at him with wide eyes as Tristan tried to form words to explain.

Everyone was silent for a moment, watching Rory's reaction.

"Finn...future reference."

As soon as the words left Rory's lips, Finn's fist was connecting with Tristan's cheek. Tristan, unprepared, fell back into the lockers behind him and onto the floor.

He looked up to see Rory's fleeing down the hallway, Louise and Madeline right behind her.

Tristan groaned and started banging his head onto the lockers behind him. Cringing and spitting out blood.

He saw Finn glaring at him when he looked up, as Logan and Colin had a slightly confused and bewildered look on their faces.

_Damn it all to hell_. He thought miserably.

78787878787878787878

A/N: I know I have no excuses for taking this long to update and I understand if you all hate me! But I hope you don't! Haha. I really liked this chapter, if I do say so myself. And I SWEAR I have a great plot idea for future chapters, it's gonna be good.

Please make me oh-so-happy and review!!!


End file.
